doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Harold Leal
Colombia|estado = activo}} Harold Leal es un actor de doblaje colombiano. Nació el 20 de Noviembre en Ibagué, Colombia. Es una de la voces más importantes en el medio. Conocido por haber dado su voz a personajes como Fudou Juushirou en Ryukendo, Bakkam in Kiba, Sardon en Mew Mew Power entre otros. Es la voz recurrente de Steven Seagal, también ha doblado actores como Adrien Brody, Jeff Daniels, Brendan Fraser, Val Kilmer, James Caviezel, Richard Gere y Tom Hanks. thumb|230px|right Filmografía Películas Steven Seagal *Shane Daniels en Un hombre peligroso *Roland en The Keeper *Ruslan en Ruslan: Venganza de un asesino Piotr Adamczyk *Karol Wojtyla en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Karol Wojtyla en Karol: El Papa, el hombre Otros *Patrick (Patrick Muldoon) en Una aventura navideña *Logan (Bart Johnson) en A Deadly Obsession *John (Keanu Reeves) en Decisión al límite *DJ (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Ante el fuego *Gdor. Mike Morris (George Clooney) en The Ides of March (Versión HBO) *Dr. Ross (Andrew Airlie) en 50/50 (doblaje colombiano) *Michael Chase (Michael Reilly Burke) en El coleccionista (doblaje colombiano) *Hicks (Jason London) en La tumba del diablo *Sr. Gable (Tom Hanks) en El gran Buck Howard *Murphy (James Denton) en La tortura (doblaje colombiano) *Clifford Irving (Richard Gere) en The Hoax *Wladyslaw (Adrien Brody) en El pianista *La Mangouste (Val Kilmer) en XIII *Tom Carver (Ray Liotta) en La apuesta perfecta *Pompeyo (Chris Noth) en Julio César *Paul (Brendan Fraser) en Viaje al final de la noche *Mitch (James Caviezel) en Mentes en blanco *Ed Saxon (Jeff Daniels) en La pesadilla (Chasing Sleep) *Daniel (Ian Somerhalder) en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Fairfax (Dougray Scott) en Muerte al rey *Tommy Hatcher (Geoff Bell) en Hooligans *Joel (Jason Bateman) en Extract *Teniente Riley (Donnie Wahlberg) en Frente a Frente *Alec Dodge (Patrick Bergin) en Periodista a la fuga *Tyrone Bankston (Bryan Brown) en Grizzly Falls *Joe Pitko (Robert Forster) en Lakeboat *Rey Claudio (Jamey Sheridan) en Hamlet (2000) *Charlie (Eric McCormack) en Cansada de Buscar Marido *Prof. Lazlo (Bruce Davison) en El bibliotecario: La maldición del cadiz de Judas *Adam (Johnathon Schaech) en Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Shaw (Callum Keith Rennie) en Con licencia para limpiar *Adm. Pendleton (Frederic Forrest) en Amenaza submarina *Dave Kominek (John Corbett) en The Hunt for the I-5 Killer *Eric (Jason Brooks) en Home Invasion *Desmon (Richard Burgi) en Encerrada *Martin McKenzie (Richard Roxburgh) en Mentes diabólicas *Capitán Reda (Benoît Magimel) en Los ríos color púrpura 2 *James Hawk (Adrian Dunbar) en El ojo del delfín *Padre Porter (Christian Slater) en Sacrificio *Brian Connor (Rob Estes) en Al borde del jardín *Rey Augusto (Arnold Vosloo) en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón *Howard Mercer (Andrew McCarthy) en Main Street *Robert (Lochlyn Munro) en El secreto de la esfinge *Michael Stone en El medallón perdido: Las aventuras de Billy Stone *Bob Simpson en Repeticiones *Nettleship en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Adam en Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Patrick Freeman en El jarrón de la fortuna *Jim Parker en Cuidado con las niñeras *Fred "Chéri" Peloux en Chéri *Jack en The Other Woman *Insertos en The Fourth Kind *Sanderson en Brothers *Doug en El cazador *Max en Hooligans 2 *Marcel Cedan en La vida en rosa *Señor Marshall en Reviving Ophelia *Herman Rai en La boda del monzón *Rath en La última caída *Tom en La primera nevada *Joe en Los Dalton *Fernando en Bella época *Evgeny en Riverworld *Sonny en El bebé del camino *Steve en El plan de Susan *Tnte. Charlier en Legionario *Marcello en Mi querido asesino *Gerente de banco en Cachorros *Michael Ross en Grupo Comando *Daltry en Rapid Exchange *Sam #2 en HappyThankyouMorePlease (doblaje colombiano) *Marciano en La resurrección del campeón *Coogan en Nine Dead *Joe en Waiting for Forever *Bud en Creatura *Gabe en A Crush on You *Steve Morgan en Mi vida no es mía *Policía en Hospital en La colección *Agente James Cowen en Viernes negro *Textos y Voces adicionales en Atrapados en la Encrucijada *Voces adicionales en 1911 *Voces adicionales en Inocencia carnal Series de televisión *Zach del Toro (Zak Santiago) en Los asistentes *Conde Drácula en El joven Drácula *Fudou Juushirou - Ryugunou en Ryukendo *Zane en H2O Sirenas del Mar *Taggert en Leverage *Félix en Espacios compartidos *Andre McBride en Painkiller Jane *Jason en Nuestra vida secreta *Virus en Ace Relámpago *Fabrizio Strada en 48 horas (serie de TV) *Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth en Flashpoint *Nathan en Haven *Roger Shickler en Scout en África *Aaron Thornburg en Endurance *Narrador en Ghost Hunters *Voces adicionales en COPS (serie de TV) Anime *Gladion en Web Diver *Sardon en Mew Mew Power *Kalos Eido en Kaleido Star *Doc Nakano en Kid Músculo *Bakkam en Kiba *Tanner en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Series animadas *Aarch en Galactik Football *Esopo en Teatro de fábulas *Bud en Space Goofs *Len en Ruby Gloom *Señor Foot en Angelo Rules *Rock Trollhammer en Trollz *Agente 1 en Spy Groove *Harvey en Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Grier en Huntik *Dr. Roark en Zentrix *BS en Super Duper Sumos *Alnar en Los defensores Di Gata *Max en Escuadrón Dino *Graham en Cubix *Richard en Lou! *Harry Block en Evolución *General Bu en Maestro Raindrop *Hawkbit en La pradera de los sueños *Dan Dinamico en Meteor *Ditchley en Los inquilinos Películas animadas *Cientifico Ntek #1 en Max Steel vs la amenaza mutante *Mike Nickelson/Makino en Max Steel: La venganza de Makino *Makino en Max Steel: Alianza monstruosa *Ryan en My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood *Kurt Wylde en AcceleRacers *Alejandro en Alejandro Magno *Zorro/Diego en El increíble Zorro *Sabiondo en Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *Henry Mitchell (Maurice LaMarche) en Daniel el Travieso: vacaciones en el mar *John en PollyWorld Películas de anime *Maximillion Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Miniseries *Bill Masen (Dougray Scott) en El día de los trífidos *John Lauchlan (Jason Priestley) en Everest Documentales *Revelaciones (serie documental) - Narrador *Descifrando el código Da Vinci - Dan Brown *Viviendo con Michael Jackson - Martin Bashir *Fugly: Un paso más cerca de Paisallywood - Neil Dally *Megafábricas - Voces adicionales *Peces monstruosos - Voces adicionales Reality *Top Shot - Iain Harrison *El precio de la historia (Louisiana) - Johnnie *Cazadores de camiones - John *Best Ink - Jerod (2da. Temp.) *Barter Kings - Voces adicionales *¿Quién da más?: Texas - Voces adicionales Enlaces externos *Anime News Network *Talento Internacional Colombia *Voz en comerciales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos